uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Home Page
Welcome to the UK Singles Chart Wiki. This wiki collects data from the UK Singles and Albums Chart created by the Official Charts Company, where you can find peak positions for singles and albums, as well as the weeks they have spent in the Top 100. There are currently articles on this wiki and counting. Popular Pages Stats Artist Stats BBC Radio 1 Playlist Chart Weeks 2013 Charts 2012 Charts Chart Updates Lists Videos Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Imgres.jpeg cwann85.jpg|1985 Chartwatch Annual Chart Booklet screenshot cwann.jpg|2003 Chartwatch Annual Chart Booklet screenshot * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars (Pk : 6) (160 weeks) * Most consecutive weeks on UK Singles Top 100 ever : Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (89 consecutive weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 10 : Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (Pk : 11) (90 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 20 : Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangarang (Pk : 24) (50 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 40 : 45 King - The King Is Here/The 900 Number (Pk : 60) (32 weeks) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 without reaching Top 75 : Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (Pk : 82) (11 weeks) * Most weeks at number one : Frankie Laine - I Believe (18 weeks at number one) * Most consecutive weeks at number one : Bryan Adams - Everything I Do (I Do It For You) (16 consecutive weeks at number one) * Most weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one single : Kings Of Leon - Sex On Fire (124 weeks) * Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one single : X Factor Finalists 2011 - Wishing On A Star & Elvis Presley - It's Now Or Never {2005 Release} (4 weeks) * Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one who was number 1 two weeks: X Factor Finalists 2010 - Heroes (7 weeks) * Fewest weeks on UK Singles Top 100 by a number one who was number 1 three weeks: Band Aid II - Do They Know It's Christmas (1989) (6 weeks) * Biggest jump to number one on UK Singles Top 100 : Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (85 to 1) * Biggest jump from 100 on UK Singles Top 100 : Matrix & Futurebound - Magnetic Eyes (100 to 39) * Biggest jump ever in UK Singles Top 100 : Glee Cast - Don't Stop Believin' (99 to 5) * Biggest jump from 101-200 to UK Singles Top 100 : Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris - Baby (188 to 3) * Biggest fall from number one on UK Singles Top 100 : McFly - Baby's Coming Back & Elvis Presley - One Night (both 1 to 20) * Biggest fall to 100 on UK Singles Top 100 : Elvis Presley - Wear My Ring Around Your Neck (16 to 100) * Biggest fall ever on UK Singles Top 100 : Wet Wet Wet - Weightless (10 to 98) * Highest dropout ever on UK Singles Top 100 : 4. Alex Day - Forever Yours (31/12/2011) (fell to 112) * Oldest current chart entry - Journey - Don't Stop Believin' {1982} Nicholas Takas Wiki : http://nicholastakas.wikia.com/wiki/Nicholas_Takas_Wiki Mitch Holmes Wiki : http://mitchholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Mitch_Holmes_Wiki Tommy Holmes Wiki : http://tommyholmes.wikia.com/wiki/Tommy_Holmes_Wiki Charlie Hughes Wiki : http://charliehughes.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie_Hughes_Wiki Trapped! Wiki : http://trapped-game-show.wikia.com/wiki/Trapped!_Ever_After_Wiki * The Chart Archive : http://chartarchive.org/ * Official Charts Company : http://www.officialcharts.com/ * aCharts (UK Singles/Albums Top 75) : http://acharts.us/uk_singles_top_75 * Zobbel : http://zobbel.de/ * The Official Top 40 Singles Chart on BBC Radio 1 : http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio1/chart/singles * The Official UK Top 40 on MTV : http://www.mtv.co.uk/music/charts/official-uk-top-40-singles-chart * Polyhex UK Singles Top 75 Chart Runs : http://www.polyhex.com/music/chartruns/chartruns.php * Chartwatch Top 10 Singles and Albums Runs for Top 200/250 (last updated 30th August 2006) : http://www.chartwatch.co.uk/TopTen/topten.htm * Now That's What I Call Music : http://www.nowmusic.com/ * UK Charts Plus : http://www.ukchartsplus.co.uk/ Category:Browse